The Legend of Spyro: eternal dawn
by Novatar13
Summary: Darkness emerges once again, and even with the help of old and new friends will Spyro and cynder stop this new evil. Because even during the dawn shadows are larger than you would think. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro characters but Walter, Cassidy, Krystal, and a few others belong to me.
1. prologue

**PROLUGUE**

"You can't defeat me. I am eternal!" a giant dragon with dark purple scales roared. This dragon Malefor, but he was better known as the Dark Master. He shot a purple beam of energy at the two young dragons in front of him. The two young dragons were Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was a young purple dragon while Cynder was a black dragoness. They released their own beams and the attacks began a pushing match. "Just... hang... on." Spyro grunted. The duo's combined attack started pushing Malefor's back until he was thrown back from the blast and crashed into the core of the planet. As he stood up from the crash, ethereal dragons emerged from it. "What is this?" he growled in confusion and shock. "NOOOOO!" he screamed as he was dragged into the core. Spyro and Cynder landed on the core as the planet started breaking apart. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Cynder stated solemly. "Don't be. It's over." Spyro replied. "So this is it?" she asked. All of a sudden Spyro hears the voice of Ignitus. " Spyro when a dragon dies, he doesn't truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature and offering hope for the future." Spyro looked over at Cynder. " I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder" he told her. "Spyro, no. You don't have to dodo anything. Let's just go." she replied. " Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm supposed to." he countered. "Then I'm with you." she stated. Spyro then started floating in the air as he charged up all of his remaining strength. As he released the energy, a blinding light shot from him as he pulled the world back together, but as he did if one listened they could here a feminine voice's echoing whispers. "... I love you."

 *****

A storm was forming over a forest as two young dragons walked through a forest. One was a blue dragon with sky blue underbelly and icy blue eyes yet they seemed to burn with a fire in them. The other was a yellow dragoness with an electric blue underbelly and eyes which seemed to radiate energy only an hour ago are now glazing over in exhaustion. " I'm not so sure about your 'shortcut', Max. We should've been back to the town by now." she stated. " Yeah, I know Sparky. We would have been there by now if the storm didn't ground us." the blue dragon, Max, stated.

Thunder became his response as the rain began to fall and pelt their scales. "Well looks like we have to go to plan B." Max stated as he started to run through the rain. " What is plan B?" Sparky asked, but the answer appeared as they stopped in front of a cave. "This is. My dad and his friends made this cave when they were teens. We use it when we go hunting and a situation like this happens." he explained as they walked into it. Then he started shaking the water off like a dog. "Hey!" She yelled as he smiled goofily at her. He was answered with a small zap on the base of his tail which caused him to yelp in pain.

They started laughing their hearts out until they heard a scuffling noise farther in the cave. "Who's there?" Max growled as he took a defensive stance in front of Sparky. Max relaxed after it went quiet, but as they tried to go forward something growled at them. Max returned it with one of his own and a torrent of blue flames into the darkness of the cave. Something took off back into the cave, and Max cut his fire breath. "Must have scared it." he stated. They walked a little further into the cave as the storm raged on outside. They soon came upon a small hole in the floor with a circle of stones surrounding it. Max shot a fireball at it, but as it reached the hole it stopped and floated above it. They sat down next to it as the fire grew a little to fill the hole.

Max stared at the firefire for a minute before Sparky spoke up. "Did you say something?" she asked him. Before he could answer, a gust of wind came from further inside, and a whispering noise slowly got louder. When it was almost on top of them, it stopped, and a voice called out from the darkness. "Hello do you have any food or crystals?" a feminine voice asked them. "No are you hurt?" Sparky replied. 'I swear I have heard that voice before but who and where?' Max thought. "Yeah and so is my friend but he is either asleep or unconscious." the voice stated but another masculine voice groaned. "I'm awake. Who are you talking to anyways?" it groaned as if awoken from a deep sleep. "As Sparx would say look for yourself you big purple lump." the female voice laughed. "I would if my head wasn't pounding like a drum, Blacky." the male voice retorted. "You know I hate that name and you know what happened to the cheetah that called me that." the female voice replied in a cold tone. Even with the storm raging outside, they could audibly hear someone gulp nervously. "Uh...do you two mind if we warm up by your fire?" the male voice asked in a nervous tone. "Yes as it seems someone is in a hurry to change the subject." Sparky giggled. "As much as I love talking, I like to see who I'm talking to." Max stated in a suggestive tone. "Okay we'll be there as soon as I can get this lazy lump up." the female voice replied.

There was a few scuffling noises and grunts as two figures walked into the the firelight. Sparky gasped as she gazed upon the injured bodies of the two dragons standing in front of them. What surprised her was not just that they seemed to be their age but that the dragon was purple. "You're the Purple dragon of legend, the one that the elders told us had saved the world just two days ago." Sparky stated in awe, and even though he too was shocked by Spyro's appearance, Max's awe was soon wiped away by disgust when he saw the dragoness next to him. "Guess we aren't very pleasant to look at the moment" Spyro chuckled as he too was surprised by the extent of his injuries. Max stood up and fired a fireball at another hole closer to the mouth of the cave. " I'll take watch until the storm quiets down." He grumbled.

"When will he stop doing that every time he is reminded of it." Sparky muttered. "Reminded of what?" Spyro asked as Cynder just stared solemly at the outline of Max as he sat at the fire. "Cynder he doesn't blame you for what Malefor made you do, it just that sometimes he looks down on himself because he couldn't do anything when Malefor made you kill his sister and mother." Sparky encouraged Cynder after she noticed Cynder's expression. "I know but it still doesn't deny the fact that it was my body that killed them." Cynder sighed. "Don't think like that! That was Malefor, and he got what he deserved." Spyro exclaimed. "Thanks Spyro. You always know what to say to make feel better." Cynder sighed as she laid down basking in the warmth of the fire and quickly fell asleep. 'Anything for you, Cynder.' Spyro thought to himself as he too laid down and fell asleep. Max then look back at the two dragons with his now violet eyes.

In the darkness of a room, a dragon with glowing violet eyes was chuckling. "So Max has found Spyro and Cynder. Perfect. I knew they would show sooner or later. Now to begin with my plan." He laughed maniacally.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows Arise

**CHAPTER 1: Shadows Arise**

Max awoke to someone nudging him in the side. "Max come on wake up." a voice stated as it pushed him on to his side. "alright I'm up what is it?" Max asked as he looked up at the figure of Sparky. "Well in case you didn't notice, it's morning. Also the others are still asleep and I can't wake them up." she replied. "Fine I have a way to wake them up, but don't worry it won't hurt them." he stated as he walked over to the duo. He charged up fire in the back of his throat, but as he leaned forward in front of them he cut it off causing smoke to billow out of his mouth and form a cloud around the two dragons. The purple dragon shot up immediately coughing and sputtering, and Max fell over laughing at him.

"Max! Where is Cynder?" Sparky asked after a few minutes. Max stood up and walked over to the cloud. "Surprise!" an excited voice exclaimed from the cloud as a wall of wind shot out of the smoke and sent Max flying heads over heels backwards. Sparky fell over laughing and Spyro half coughed/laughed. Max then shook his head to try and stop the cave from 'spinning'. Max glared daggers at Cynder as she rolled around on the ground laughing hysterically. "Okay don't prank Cynder, got it." Max grumbled as he walked towards the mouth of the cave.

The others walked out the cave as Max stretched out his stiff and now sore muscles in his body. As they walked into a nearby clearing, a flare-like fireball shot up into the sky nearby. Max fired a blue one as an answer. "What was that about?" Spyro asked. "Well whenever my dad can't find me he sends out a flare and waits to see if I answer. If that doesn't work he said he has another technique to locate me, but he wouldn't tell me about it." Max explained.

In less than five minutes, a group of dragons wearing armor rushed into the clearing with a dark red dragon that walked up to Max. "Son on a normal basis you would be punished for this kind of situation, but beings you have found some esteemed guests, I'll let you of just this once. Anna your mother woke us up in the early hours of this morning to go look for you two." He stated in a stern voice. "Sorry Elder Volcanus, we went to the pond to cool off, and we were caught off guard by the storm, and Max led me to a cave nearby and then we met Cynder and Spyro." she explained. "Very well. The council of our city would like to hear your stories when we arrive." He replied as he then gazed at Spyro and Cynder.

"Captain Nichus," he called to a slate gray dragon who seemed to be thinking about something else, "it would seem like young Spyro may need some assistance with the return trip." "Thank you, but I don't need any assistance," Spyro stated as he tried to take off but fell back down exhausted, "Ok maybe a little bit won't hurt." Cynder chuckled at his antics. "Well Spyro, When you fight the most feared creature on the planet and then pull the planet back together, you're lucky to be a little tired." "Good point but I had your support in both situations." he replied.

Cynder was glad that her black scales hid her blush well, but a black dragoness in silver armor noticed and chuckled to herself. Nichus reached down and picked Spyro up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on his back. The black dragoness in silver armor then walked over. "Would you like a ride as well?" she asked Cynder. "uh... thanks." cynder replied shocked that someone would offer her a ride. The group then took off after cynder hopped lightly onto her back. As they flew through the morning sky, the dragoness called over her shoulder. "My name is Shadira, by the way." Cynder nodded as she took in her surroundings.

It was a slightly hilly forested terrain, but as they flew it quickly cleared and flattened into plains. In the middle of the horizon a city about half the size of Warfang appeared up with walls made of stone bricks the size of her body. She gaped at the city in awe as they flew over it to a large building in the center of the city. " Where are we going?" Cynder asked Shadira. "We are heading for the council chambers. They will like to see you two and ask you some questions." Shadira replied. They landed in front of what Cynder guessed was the council chamber.

All of the group dispersed except for Max, Sparky, Spyro, Cynder, Volcanus, and Shadira. They walked in to see seats in front of a semicircle of five large throne like seats. Of these seats one was empty until Volcanus came in and filled it. Max sat next to him while Shadira sat by an older black dragoness with a purple underbelly and Sparky sat by a neon yellow dragon with navy blue underbelly.

" Anna, we were worried sick, especially when that storm blew through." the yellow dragon stated as he nuzzled Sparky. "Why does Max call her Sparky if her name is Anna?" Spyro asked. "Sparky is my nickname while Anna is my birth name." Anna explained. "You know Anna, Shadira, Max, and Volcanus, so let's introduce the rest of those present. I am Nitros." the yellow dragon stated. "I am Setra." a green dragoness sitting in the seat on the very far right. "I'm Boreas." a light blue dragon stated that was sitting in the throne next to Setra. The last two to introduce themselves were the black dragoness sitting in the middle and a smokey black dragoness sitting next to her. The smokey black one went next as she spoke in a monotone voice. "I am Noranda, and the grand elder is the mother of both myself and Shadira." the smokey black dragoness stated. Cynder looked to the 'grand elder' and she noticed that she was studying her as well. Spyro then spoke up, "May I ask why you are the grand elder?" "My name is Brella, and I am not only an elder. I am also the Guardian of the shadow element." The black dragoness in the middle stated. "Now will you please tell us some of your adventures especially your last one to Malefor's lair?" Spyro and Cynder told them their story only leaving out the parts where they 'went dark'.

By the time they were finished, It was near midday, and Spyro's stomach growled as they walked out. Nitros, who had just walked out, chuckled as Spyro blushed because his stomach was so loud. "Would you all like to join us for lunch?" He asked them as Cynder's stomach growled also. "You'll be heading to the same place to get any wounds treated. My mom is head of the infirmary so our house is actually on the second floor of it." Sparky stated. "Sure!" Spyro exclaimed. "We would love to." Cynder stated gratefully while suppressing a chuckle. They began walking down a street that went east from the Council Chambers.

They walked about what seemed like 2000 feet and stopped in front of a two-story building. Its entrance had a sign with red and green crystals with a white circle in the middle that had a red cross on it. "Mom! I'm home!" Sparky exclaimed into the hospital, and at the first there was no answer, but then loud screeching and crying reached them. "Anna! We just got her to sleep! With that and you going missing, I almost had a panic attack. You better have a good reason you were.. gone..." a yellow dragoness trailed off as she emerged from a curtain into the lobby and saw Spyro and Cynder.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my two reasons for being gone all night, because they were in no condition to walk through that storm. Matter of fact this morning when Volcanus found us, Spyro here had to be carried the ENTIRE way back." Sparky stated proudly to her mother. "You try pulling a planet back together and not be tired in the least. Especially after fighting the most feared being in the realms." Cynder retorted in her friend's defense. "Says the one who was probably watching from the sidelines like a..." Max growled but was cut off as a purple tail hits him unexpectedly from behind. Even though he is exhausted, hearing Max talk about his best friend like that gave Jim enough energy to send him skidding across the floor a few feet. "Don't talk about her like that! Besides where were you when we were fighting Malefor? Probably hiding under the nearest rock!" Spyro growled as his scales darkened a shade, and his eyes glazed over in rage.

Sparky and the others watched as Max stood up and started to growl, but he stopped abruptly as his body shuddered violently. His demeanor changed as he calmly turned around with his eyes closed. Spyro is shocked when Max opens his eyes, and instead of looking into his icy blue eyes Spyro stares into his now silver eyes. "Max wasn't bit I was. You may call either by my name Cyclonus or my title... " He states in a voice other than his own, but stop as Cynder is nearly overcome by fear. "The Light Reaper." she gasps in fear.

An evil cackle burst from the possessed Max as everyone looked with looks of confusion, shock, and fear between Cynder and 'Max'. "I'm glad Malefor mentioned that legend which my name sake was centered around, but no I'm not the same. However, I'll be the 'Dark Reaper' it foretells the coming of that will absorb the realm's darkness and become the new dragon king, so I'll be needing the darkness inside of Cynder and Spyro. I might also accept a pledge of loyalty that will allow me to access your darkness without having to kill you, but considering your past Cynder I would understand if you refuse. You have a month to decide. The Elders and you two can't leave the area within a mile from the city walls."

"What about the other citizens here, will you let them go?" Nitrus asked. "Me and my troops will allow all of them to go even your families unharmed." he replied. "Sleep tight!" he exclaimed as a creepy smile crossed his face. All of a sudden, Max's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell over. "Max!" Sparky screamed as she ran over to him. Max groaned as his blue eyes flicker open. "Ugh... my head... what happened?! 'gag' Spar..ky...can't... br...eath." Max groaned as Sparky bear hugged his neck. She released his neck to allow him to gasp for air.

Cynder noticed Anna's mom take a plant out of her satchel that she had hanging across her neck, and she put the end of it in the flame of a torch. She then walked over to Max and wafted the smoke of the burning plant in front of the panting dragon. His body relaxed, and his eyes slowly drooped shut. "What is that stuff?" Cynder asked her. "The grass like plant is the Ibu herb which is characterized by its white tip and eases pain, and the leafy plant is the Nocto clover. It is characterized by its indigo leaves and puts the subject that breath in the smoke from it fall into a peaceful sleep." she replies.

"By the way, my name is Thundra." she added. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thundra." Cynder said respectful thinking her manners might lighten the somber atmosphere. "The pleasure is all mine Cynder, after all you and Spyro saved us and gave Malefor what he deserved." "He deserved worse." Cynder muttered. "Yes and you deserve a nice long rest. Anna will you show them to the guest room so they can rest a little before I make lunch." Thundra stated sternly. "I guess we better go before Spyro passes out again." Anna giggled as she watched him sway a little. "No more Volteer... I wanted to train not talk all day..." Spyro mumbled with glazed eyes staring into space. Cynder giggled at him when Anna hovered her tailblade an inch in front of his muzzle, and she quickly clamps it shut when a small jolt of electricity jumps from her tailblade to the tip of his snout in order to muffle his yelp of shock and pain.

Anna led them to a set of stairs in the back corner of the hospital. They entered a living space that had a fire pit in the middle of it. Anna then walked down a hallway that went off the other side of the living room towards the middle of the hospital, but as Spyro passed the first door to the right he was tackled by a small bundle of scales and energy. "Purply, purply, purply..." a little yellow dragoness chants as she jump up and down with every word. "Angie! Get off of him!" Anna yelled at the young whelpling, but she only jumped more vigorously.

As Angie bounced off of Spyro's side once more, a small whirlwind caught her and spun her around in the air. "Wheeee!" the whelpling squealed with glee as the whirlwind carried her back into the room she had ran out of. As the whirlwind died down, they could hear Angie stumbling and laughing. As Anna helped Spyro up, Nitrus came into the hallway with an unconscious Max draped across his back. "Daddy, Angie go spinie!" the whelpling squealed to Nitrus as she stumbled back into the hallway. "Angie you know better than to jump on someone who is hurt and tired." Anna growled at the whelpling, but Angie ignored her sister's scolding and turned her attention to the unconscious Max on her father's back. "Maxie hurt?" she asked in a concerned tone. "No dearie Maxie is just asleep." Nitrus reassured his youngest daughter.

They walked into the last room in the hallway, and Spyro plopped down on one of the two beds in the room. Cynder on the other hand gazed around the room and saw that it was a simple room about 14' by 16'. To the right against the wall was a bookshelf filled with books of all shapes and sizes. Next to it was a window that had a nice view of the city and white curtains. While Nitrus set Max on the second bed, she walked over to the bookshelf and skimmed through them. She then came across one that intrigued her titled 'Creatures of the Dragon Realms', picked it up, and carried it over to the bed that Spyro had laid down on. She opened it and began reading until Thundra walked in with trays of food. She set two in front of each bed, but what confused Cynder was the food on them.

"Uh... what are those?" she asked cautiously. "They are what the moles call sandwiches. It has a slice of cooked deer meat put with a piece of cheese between two slices of bread. They're really good. You need to try some." Anna replied as she swallowed the sandwich she was eating. Cynder shrugged and snapped up one. She sighed as it not only felt good to have food in her belly but also for its delicious flavor to be on her tounge. "Wow you were not kidding." she stated before she began to eat the rest of the sandwiches on her tray. She looked over at Spyro to see he was still asleep and also saw that Anna was laying against Max's side with her eyes closed on the bed to her left. She picked up the book, but stopped as she heard Thundra and Nitrus talking to someone in the living room

She eased herself down off of the bed and towards the door, but stopped as Spyro shifted on the bed some and then kept going after he settled down. She peeked through the curtain that was in the doorway and saw no one in the hallway. She slowly crept up the hallway towards the living room, but she stopped about a foot from the living room and quietly slumped against the wall. "… That is quite disturbing." the voice of Brella stated. "Yes I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself, but why were you already coming over when I went to inform you about this, Brella?" Nitrus asked her. "I came to speak to Cynder about a... sensitive topic, so if you could come in here, Cynder, we can go ahead and start." she replied as Cynder gasped in shock.

"How did you know I was there?" Cynder asked but was startled as a shadow moved in front of her and Shadira's head emerged from it. "Because I told her silly." Shadira stated as she giggled at Cynder's reaction. Cynder walked over to the group as both Shadira and Noranda emerged out of the shadows. "So why did you need to see me, Elder Brella?" Cynder asked her. "Just let me see if my hunch is right about you. Now do you have any memories of before you were corrupted by Gual as a hatchling?" She asked Cynder. "Yes, but most of them are blurry, and some of them are linked to one that I am not proud of." Cynder replied as she feels the guilt well up in her heart.

"I know this must be hard for you, but could you tell us about those memories?" Brella asked comfortingly.

" Well I don't clearly remember hatching, but I do remember looking up into the green eyes of another dragon." Cynder stated. "You mean that there was another dragon with you in the Well of Souls?!" Nitrus exclaimed. "Yes... my father." Cynder cried as her eyes filled with tears. "He was a black and red dragon like me, and he called me his daughter. I thought life there was normal and all as any newborn would, but that changed after five months. I became more observing and noticed that he was hurt. He had fought the apes that walked in to our cell take me away, but after five months he was exhausted. One day while he was asleep, I heard some noise and saw a green gem roll across the floor. I ran after it but as I reached it it moved again and again each time I got close to it. If only I wasn't such a fool, That never would have happened. Once I finally caught it, I called out to him with foolish pride of my catch. When he looked at me, It was a look of pure horror as an ape that had lured me to the door grabbed my tail and dragged me out. For the next few weeks, Gual left me in a room full of Dark crystals. It was like they shredded my mind to ribbons and stitched it back together with their darkness. After that, Gual used his staff and changed me into that monster. My father could only watch as it happened and as Gual made me... kill him." she continued as her emotions ran wild. "Did you know his name?" Brella asked with both concern and curiosity. Cynder looked up at the large dragoness with a look of hatred as she took her emotions out on Brella. "Why, so the great Grand Elder can tell Noctis's mate that her own child slaughtered him but I probably killed them too. How can I ask for forgiveness for that? HOW...!?" Cynder growled louder with each word until she was surprised as she was embraced by the Shadow Guardian.

Brella had quickly wrapped Cynder in her wings and hugged her close. Cynder was even more surprised when she felt something dripping on her head. She looked up at Brella to see tears flowing down her face. " You don't have to, because I forgive you." Brella whispered into Cynder's ear. Brella released her from her embrace, and Cynder stumbled back in shock. "You mean... you're my... my mom!?" Cynder stuttered. Brella nodded with a look of pure joy. "Noctis was my mate, and we had the twins two years after we met each other. Three years later, I took my father's place as guardian of my element. A few months later, I laid an egg that was black as onyx, but not even a week later the raid on the swamp temple occurred. Somehow, Gual knew about both your egg and Spyro's, but he went straight for yours instead of Spyro's. It was because of something everyone thought was just a myth. It told of a dragon that is rarer than the purple dragon, had power that rivals them as well and could control the four elements of poison, wind, shadow, and fear. It has no name that we know of, but on the end of the scroll was a symbol. The same symbol that was on your egg and that is on you now, but enough about that. I want to catch up with my daughter that I thought was gone." She stated still beaming with pure joy.

Cynder squeled in surprise as Shadira tackled her to the floor. "Welcome to the family, LITTLE sis. Ooooh, I have always wanted to say that." she squealed with child-like glee. Cynder squirmed under the abrupt embrace by Shadira, but as she wriggled free of her Cynder's right rear paw hit a firm area in Shadira's belly lightly which caused her to wince in pain. She looked up at Shadira who had a look of worry on her face as she let go of Cynder and sat back down. "Do you have to make a bigger fool of yourself Shadira? I still can't believe that Nichus chose you for his future mate." Noranda groaned. "At least I have one!" Shadira snapped at her. "Shadira, there is no need to keep your sister in the dark about you and Nichus. After all, now both me and Cynder know that secret." Brella stated as she pointed at a small bulge in Shadira's belly. She squealed and wrapped her wings around her body frantically trying to cover it up.

"How long have you known?" she squealed in fear. " I knew the morning you came back from your 'training session' with Nichus. I know what a dragoness smells like after she's mated, because we had to bunk with Thundra here when we first got here." Brella chuckled as her friend blushed as almost all eyes turned to her. "I think I hear a patient calling out." Thundra lied as she rushed towards the stairs, but was stopped as Brella spoke again. "Just be careful or the soon-to-be father will become that patient." "How did you know I was down here?" Nichus asked as his head popped up out of the stairwell. "Not to brag but I am the Guardian of shadows." Brella stated as a small shadow went from his shadow and melted into hers. "And don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner." she chuckled but her face went serious. "Not that I'm not happy for you but there are more pressing matters to address right now. Nichus I want more guards on the wall and I want them in pairs so that it will be harder for the enemy to breach it. Also, you, Noranda, and Volcanus will do routine checkups on them every hour." she stated sternly. "Yes mam!" he saluted as he shot back down the stairwell to begin his orders. "Thundra how long do I have before the egg comes?" Shadira asked her nervously. "Judging by how you are showing, it looks like you unfortunately have 2 to 4 weeks. Which means that you will have to be real careful if Cyclonus takes hostile actions against us." she replied.

"Ugh... my head... Cynder why are there four of you?" Spyro stated as he groggily walked out of the hallway. Cynder giggled at him as he flopped down on a nearby cushion and fell back asleep. Everyone burst out laughing as he started snoring softly. They talked some more until Brella looked out the window to see that the sun starting to set. "Well it's getting late, so we'll let you get some sleep because you'll need it for your training tomorrow." she stated to Cynder before they left. Cynder helped Spyro back to the bedroom and they quickly fell asleep.

 ***meanwhile***

"Yo big guy when are we going reach this other city, because with you guys slowing me down it feels like we'll be there by the time that ten generation thing is over with the once in a purple thing." a yellow dragonfly stated sarcastically as he flew in front of the green dragon's face. "Sparx these two need to rest. We went non-stop across the largest swamp in the realms. They haven't been flying for that long without rest their entire lives, and will you please call me by my name?" the green dragon stated with irritation. "We will be there by mid morning tomorrow." He then laid down and went to sleep. "Fine." sparx groaned as he laid down on his head and stared at the stars. "Hope you're okay bro." he stated as he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Sparks within the Shadows

**hello everyone I want to thank you for the support. This chapter is gonna have surprising moments, awkward ones, and some borderline creepy. Okay and Begin!**

"Hey Spyro wake up." Sparky stated as she walked over to the second bed. "Where's Cynder?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. "She's already been training for an hour with Brella. She sent me to make sure you got up before Volcanus did. He wants you at the training hall ASAP, and he doesn't take kindly to tardiness so get moving." she stated as she pushed him out the door into the hallway. "Okay I get it Anna." Spyro groaned. "Just call me Sparky, ok?" she replied. As Spyro stood, his brain felt like a fog had settled around it.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the city hall. "The training hall is behind the Council Chambers so come on." she yelled as ran in with Spyro right behind her. The training hall was a huge room that held three training rings. Nitrus stood beside one as Sparky ran up to him while Brella was standing at another watching Cynder tear the last of her dummies to shreds, so Spyro ran to the other one. "It's about time young dragon." complained a red dragon that Spyro recognized as Volcanus from the council meeting. "Sorry, Master Volcanus. I'm still getting over the exhaustion, but I am rested enough to have the honor of training with you, sir." Spyro replied respectively to him. "Respect will only get you so far, but it does improve my view of your character." Volcanus stated with satisfaction.

"Let's begin." he stated as some ape dummies appeared in the ring. Spyro readied himself as the dummies charged at him, and he began to charge up a fire breath, but all that came out was a puff of smoke. 'I was worried about this.' Spyro thought to himself. He spun as two of the ten dummies ran at him making his tailblade cut through both of them. He jumped on top of another as it charged at him and sunk his teeth into it. He flapped his wings to where he could throw it into two other dummies that were charging at him from his right. He flew up above them and dived down, but he rolled and slammed his tail on top of them shattering two of them and shredding the last one with the remnants of the other two.

As he got up, the remaining dummies dogpiled him and started clawing at him. He tried to throw them off, but he couldn't throw all of them off at once. Every time he would throw one another would jab him in the torso/back giving them enough time for the other to jump back on. While he struggled to get up, Cynder had finished her training and came over to watch from the sidelines. He then felt a familiar feeling inside his chest, but it grew rapidly to where it felt like he was going to explode. "Everyone take cover!" He yelled before an inferno exploded from his body. The explosion was so powerful that he felt like his scales were going to melt off. When the flames and smoke cleared, everyone was gone. All that was left where his friends were was black areas. He looked around in complete shock. "It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Spyro." Cynder joked as she emerged from the shadows as well as the others too. Spyro saw Sparky and Max shivering. "Young dragon, showing off your power without a forewarning nearly killed us. If it wasn't for Brella's quick thinking we would have been barbecued by that fury." Volcanus growled at Spyro.

"Back off, Volcanus. Spyro has to unlock his elements again because he saved the world so give him some slack or I'll make you." Cynder snarled with venom literally dripping from her maw and sizzling on the ground. " Your first mistake was killing my mate and daughter. Your second one was challenging me, and it will be your LAST!" He growled as he lunged at her, but before she could shoot the acid from her mouth tentacles of shadow energy shot up from his shadow and pinned him down. " She is mine..." Brella growled as she walked over to Cynder. " There will be enough for both of us when I rip her in half." Volcanus growled as he struggled to get free. " You'll have to get through me first!" Spyro yelled as he jumped in front of Cynder, but was stopped as she put a paw on his shoulder. "It's alright Spyro." she calmly stated as she walked over to Brella's side. Both dragons looked at the dragonesses in shock as Cynder and Brella simply smiled warmly at each other before Brella looked over at the purple dragon.

"Spyro, unless you remember what Cynder and I were talking about when you stumbled in last night and thought you were seeing four Cynders, then I will tell you what we found out about her real name, the one that her parents were going to name her when she hatched but were unable to. Cynder's real name is one _we_ know all too well, Ashlyn." she chuckled at first but then glared at Volcanus as she put emphasis on 'we' before she released him from her elemental chains. "Why are you protecting her by fouling the memory of your daughter?" Volcanus growled as he stood up.

"Let me tell you something, Volcanus. During the war Shadow dragons were hunted by the apes for their scales, because our scales have a high resistance to both fire and ice not to mention that they protected the wearer of them from most of the side effects of using dark magic as well. Therefore, it doesn't take a genius to see that those who were left stayed in heavily defended cities away from the majority of the Apes' reach, so they would not leave the cities for any reason even to bring their eggs to the temple in the Year of the Dragon. Only one egg was in the hatchery dedicated to those of the Shadow element that year, Cynder's." she stated with a hint of annoyance. "You think that this little sap story, even if it's true, is going to stop me from teaching her some manners, even if it means going through a Guardian." he growled.

"It is impressive that you know I'm here , but how do you plan on completing such a feat?" A deep voice from the entrance as a stone spire shot out of the ground with the sharp point a mere inch from Volcanus's neck. Everyone looked at the figure with shock and confusion except for Brella, Spyro, and Cynder who recognized the figure immediately. "Terrador!" Spyro exclaimed in joy as he forgot about Volcanus and raced towards the Earth Guardian. Terrador then felt something jump on his back before Spyro reached him and then jump off of the top of his head, but all he had to see was a blur of pink scales to realize what was happening. "No Emb...," was all he got out before the pink blur tackled Spyro and pinned him down as he was still dazed.

The first thing that registered in Spyro's mind was that something was pressed against his maw. He opened his eyes to see a pink dragoness... _kissing him!?_ In pure shock, his mouth opened up just enough for the thing that was poking his lips to wriggle into his mouth and wrap around his tongue, and she pressed harder into his maw. He then realized it was her tongue that was in his mouth. He tried to force her off, but he was beat to the punch as a yellow tail wrapped around her neck and yanked her backwards. The pink dragoness winced as she was slammed onto her back hard on the other side of the tail's owner from the shocked dragon.

The pink dragoness tried to get back up but was stopped as she felt a tailblade at her throat. " You okay, Spyro?" Sparky asked him. "Not really." He answered. "Of course he was until you interrupted." the pink dragoness hissed, but her only reply was Sparky's tailblade pressing harder against her throat, which she just ignored. "Of course I like to do things thoroughly from the beginning but my parents wanted me to completely skip to the final step of dragoness and drake bonding." she purred trying to seduce him. Spyro paled as he realized what she was implying. Before Sparky could retaliate, Spyro growled loudly and got right in the pink dragoness's face. "The only thing you should kiss is those dreams goodbye, because I would never put myself with a piece of trash that forces herself on someone who doesn't even know who she is. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go up throw on some other piece of trash." He snarled before turning and leaving the training hall without another word. Sparky could have sworn that some of his scales were flickering between black and purple.

"Serves you right." Sparky muttered as she watched the pink dragoness pretty much shatter as tears formed. "Oh yeah? Well here let me serve you right for scuffing my scales!" she roared as she fired a fireball at her as a glowing orange blur. Sparky jumped to dodge the actual fireball but was thrown aside by the explosion. As Sparky stood up, a gold dragonfly flew up to the pink dragoness's face. "Hey you missed a spot." the dragonfly stated as he looked back at Sparky. "What? Where?" She asked in mock curiosity as she came closer to the pink dragoness, who became distracted by her behavior, to have a front row seat for what she knew was about to happen. "Right here!" he yelled as he punched the pink dragoness right on the lip. what surprised everyone was what happened next. As his fist connected with her mouth, there was a loud crack noise, and she hollered out in pain. She turned and spat a glob of blood out, but in the middle of it was a fang. "How was that for scuffing your scales?" he asked with a smirk. The pink dragoness looked around and ran out the entrance.

"Ancesters above! That hurts!" The dragonfly yelled as shook his hand back and forth vigorously. "I won't get on your bad side under any circumstances." a familiar voice called out sarcastically from the stands to the side of the hall. "Cyclonus!?" Cynder snarled as she saw a dragon-like figure made of Shadow energy laying across the stands. "I was hoping you were going to stay at the cave and at least look for the body of those three young dragons, Terrador." he stated maniacally with a hint of disappointment. "I thought you went by some code to protect everyone?" he asked. "I won't protect someone who is not in danger. They made it out before you caused that cave to collapse. How they did is unknown to me, because they disappeared into the night without a track or anything." Terrador replied. "They made it out?!" the figure exclaimed in shock, but then calmed down. "I shouldn't be surprised. They are powerful even if they're teenagers." He then looked over at something to the side. "They're just outside the city, too. Wait, what?! I knew that she was love-struck but this is ridiculous. Even

a mole without glasses could tell something isn't right! Ancestors! She just pushed him over the edge. Why can't anything go according to plan today? Follow me if you don't want to have an out of control purple dragon!" He exclaimed as he looked to his right and then melted into the ground and shot out the door. Cynder and Terrador realized what he meant and raced after him.

a few minutes earlier *****

 **Spyro's POV**

I walked out of the training hall with a huff of annoyance. ' _She needed to be told off, but why did I put that way?'_ I thought to myself. My mind was in such a confusing haze that I bumped into a red dragon that was close to my age. " Oops.. Hey, you're Spyro right?" he asked, but instead of answering I turned and kept walking. "Ok..." He muttered awkward. ' _why didn't I answer him?_ ' I asked myself. Before I knew it, I was in an alley a couple of blocks away from the town square, but what brought me out of my trance was the sound of crying and running pawsteps come from behind me. Before I could turn around, I was slammed down with someone rolling over me and that someone landing in front of me.

' _How could this get any worse? Now I sound like Sparx, but I hope I don't have his luck when it comes to questions like that._ ' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. "Nope no such luck." I groaned as I picked myself up and glared at the pink dragoness from earlier who was sprawled out with her back to me. She sat up and groaned in pain while rubbing her jaw. "First, I get interrupted by that nosy Sparkplug, then not only do I get dumped by the dragon of my dreams, but I get a busted lip and a broken fang from the yellow menace himself, but now I'm being chased by that weakling Flame around this city and tripping over random things in alleys. How could this get any better?" She hissed as she sat up and turned around.

She locked eyes with me and she smiled warmly. "But with you anything is fine. Can you please make it feel better sweetie?" she stated sweetly as she leaned in to kiss me again. "No, I d-don't want to." Spyro stuttered as he tried pushing her away softly. "Of course you want to. Don't worry about anyone seeing us." She replied softly as she push even closer to him. " I saID **NO!"** I roared as my body felt like it had a mind of its own. I stood up and swatted her to the side with a black blur of a pawstrike. "Ember!" a voice yelled as it's owner ran into the alley and to the dragoness's side. It was the dragon that I had bumped into earlier, but I didn't see him for I was too horrified by what I had done and by my now pitch black scales. " What is wrong with ...you? Are..." The red dragon growled but then started being concerned as he looked at me. I roared in pain and grabbed at my head as it felt like a thousand ice spikes stabbing into my head. **" Long time no see, _Spyro._ " **a dark voice echoed in my head. I gasped as I realized who it was. "No... I won't... let you..." I growled as it felt like ice was flowing through my body. **"It's too late now."** the voice cackled as my mind drifted into darkness. **"Isn't this ironic?"** my dark side laughed as images of fighting and chaos appeared before me as I now found myself in a void of some kind. "What are you talking about?" I growled as a figure that looked like me but with black scales and pupilless glowing white eyes appeared in front of me. **"That you never thought that maybe Malefor was being controlled by his dark side just like you are right now, but no you all didn't give him a second chance, so it is kind of ironic that they gave you the same treatment even though you saved their lives more than once."** He laughed putting a paw to his forehead. "What are you talking about?! You've only been in control for a few seconds!" I roared at him as I tried to slash him but it just went through him. **"Time doesn't matter here, but to argue against your last statement is this. I did this in 15 seconds."** he stated as an image of the city I was staying in appeared in between us. A purple dome of Convexity exploded from the city and engulfed it.

When it cleared, a wasteland was left in its wake, and two figures stood in the center of it all. The second figure rushed at the Dark Spyro that was in the vision. I recognized the figure as she lunged at him with screach of pure anger. "Cynder, No!" I tried to yell but the image dissipated and I found myself standing on a platform in Warfang. I noticed that everything was in chaos. Many buildings were destroyed, and the smell of burnt flesh and death was everywhere. My body reacted on its own as I heard movement behind me and stabbed my pawstraight through the attacker's chest. I then looked up at the face of my victim as blood poored out of here mouth and her eyes were were glaring daggers at me as she uttered her final words. "See... you... in... hell." the black dragoness growled before she released a convexity fury at point blank range.

I was back in the void where the Dark me stood with a confident smile on his face. **"You see what I mean? They treated you just like they did Malefor, a lost cause.** he stated as he walked towards me. **"Now all I have to do to have all that I wanted is to rid this mind of your light."** he growled as he raised his paw readying to strike me. He stumbled as the void itself started to shake as if an earthquake had begun... in my head? **"No! How is... this can't be happening? AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** he screamed as his 'body' shattered like glass, but in his place stood another black dragon that looked like a male version of Cynder with his eyes closed and a paw raised in front of him with the palm up. The shards that my dark self shattered into were sucked towards his paw, but they swirled around his paw as they slowly fitted together like a puzzle into a black gem. As it finished, the dragon opened his eyes, and I jumped back into a defensive stance as I recognized him. "Cyclonus!? What are you doing here and how are you in my head?" I growled as the crystal glew slightly and disappeared. "Cynder will fill you in but right now you need to rest." he replied as everything went black.

 ***Cynder's POV***

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound of battle. I could see loose fireballs coming from down an alley that branched off the street we were running down, but, as we neared the alley, a young red dragon tumbled out of the entrance. He was covered in bruises that were already forming and gashes that were deep and bleeding profusely, but before we could call out to him he jumped back into the alley to just be immediately sent flying back out into the wall of a house across the street. I nodded to Terrador, so, while he ran to check on him, I went into the alley to see the pink dragoness from before laying to the side out cold with three long scratches on her cheek.

 **"Ahhh. Finally someone worthy of fighting me."** Dark Spyro stated as he saw me.I jump into a defensive stance as he rushs at me, but we are both shocked as a wall of wind and shadow energy appears in front of him. A black dragon about a year younger than Shadira tackled him from above and pinned him down against the ground. **"Get off of me! Who are you?"** Dark Spyro growled at the new dragon. " Isn't it obvious?" the dragon asked incredulously with a very familiar voice. **"Cyclonus!?"** Dark Spyro exclaimed. "In the flesh." Cyclonus stated with a goofy smile as he placed his paw on the back of Spyro's head. His paw then began to glow a dark purple as Dark Spyro thrashed his head around trying to get it loose from it, but, as the glow brightened up a little, Dark Spyro started flailing as much as he could to try and shake him off. Cyclonus then began to pull his paw back, and then an orb of black energy began to emerge from the place where his paw had just sat. As the orb fully emerged, Dark Spyro roared in agony as he reverted back to normal and passed out, and the orb shifted into the shape of a black gem which Cyclonus grabbed as he looked up at me. "What did you do to him, Cyclonus?" I growled as the elemental wall in between us dissipated, and I had half a mind to charge him. "I had to be here personally in order to diffuse this situation before it got way out of hand. He'll probably be out cold for two weeks or more if his body forces him to fully recharge his energy due to the battle with the Dark master and putting the world back together." He stated as he turned around.

"You're not really like what I imagined you to be." I stated as I noticed the pink dragoness began to stir. " What did you expect? a Malefor Jr?" he replied sarcastically as the pink dragoness's head shot up. "Malefor?! Where?!" she squealed but then grabbed her head. "Ouch. my head." she then groaned. " Here eat this. it will help with the pain. It's bitter but it really helps right away." Cyclonus told her as he grabbed a piece of fruit out of a bag that was slung over his shoulder. He then turned his head back towards me as his expression morphed into a forlorn one. "He'll need to see you when he wakes up. His dark half made him think that he done some terrible things while he was being controlled, but I stopped him from showing Spyro some nasty illusions and before he could fulfill one he had already put in Spyro's mind." He stated as he pointed under me. I look to see a earth spike mere inches away from my stomach, but when I look back up the only one I see is that pink dragoness who was currently gagging on the fruit she was given and spitting it out. "Ancestors, that is sour!" She groaned as I walked over to Spyro.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be so forceful and blunt back there. I have no idea what came over me. It felt like a haze was placed over my head, and I was just following some sort of 'path' that I couldn't leave no matter how hard I tried." She explained somberly before a look of shock shot across her face. "Wait! Where's Flame!?" she gasped as she looked around frantically. "He's fine, Ember. He has already been taken care of. Now let's get you seen about." Terrador informed her as he walked into the alley. "Master Terrador I am so sorry for my behavior. I have no idea what came over me." the pink dragoness squeaked as he walked up to us. "Ember, right?" I ask her which she nods in reply to. "It's alright. It was probably the darkness inside Spyro messing with your head because it saw you as the easiest of those around him to tip his emotions in its favor." I comforted her as I lifted Spyro up on my back. "But I've felt like this since I woke up at the crack of dawn ths morning 20 miles away from here... So it's kind of like a parasite?" she wondered as Terrador helped her up on his back, and we began to head to the hospital.

"You don't even know the half of it, but what are two fire dragons doing with Earth Guardian?" I replied but then decide to change the subject. "We're actually candidates for the next Fire Guardian, but for now we're apprentices of Master Ignitus." she replied. "Don't tell me your ready to throw in the towel now, Terrador?" I joked. "Don't worry unless one of the Guardians dies for some reason we won't have to worry about it until at the minimum of 5 to 6 years is up for when the chosen apprentice for each element has finished their training." He stated as I understood that he implied to know about Ignitus. I then fell silent as the memories tried resurfacing, but I push them back down as Terrador notices my expression and sighs.

"I knew that when he left me in charge before the three of you went to confront Malefor that he had done so either because he wanted me to stay and protect the people of Warfang, because... he knew he wasn't coming back, or both if you think about it." he stated solemly. "I guess we'll have to inform Flame of his deat... ouch! Ember!" he started again but was cut off as Ember dug her claws into his back . " No! It's bad enough that his mother could die from that disease she has and also take her unlaid egg with her, too, but to lose his father and role model on top of that could be too much for him to handle. I owe him that much." she stated. " But as his friend you owe him the truth, because the truth when hidden by those you thought close to you can hurt them even more than if the truth itself." Terrador stated sternly. "Wait a second! Not only did Ignitus have a mate but a son as well. How old is he? He looks just a little younger than me." I exclaimed in surprise. " For your information as much as some people think, we are not not some elemental guru that separates ourselves completely from society." Terrador chuckled as my cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

" So... do you have a mate and/or a child?" I asked trying to tread lightly in case it was a sore subject. As we arrived at the hospital, he answered. "Yes, Cynder, I have a mate and a son, but they understand that you weren't in control when Malefor made you take us back then if that's what you are afraid of. My son is about 7 years old, but he still understands what happened to you." he replied with a warm smile. "Uh..." "Everyone thinks that I am older than I am because of my appearance. I'm only 38 years old." He sighed in annoyance, but smiled anyways. As we entered the main lobby, Thundra came and took Spyro to a room while Sparky begrudgingly helped Ember to a room. "Go easy on her, someone or something was messing with her head." I whispered to her as she walked past. She nods in understanding as she helps Ember into the room.

As the sun started to set, all of the elders stood in the council chamber with Terrador, Cynder, Ember, and an excessively bandaged Flame. "...and we then reached the city around midmorning and a guard pointed us to the training hall saying that the grand-elder was training a new student at the moment and the rest the sort is known by at least two of the present elders." Terrador stated as he gazed around the room. "Thank you, Master Terrador, but I have heard that one of the apprentices that accompanied you here forced herself onto the purple dragon?" Boreas asked bluntly while he glared at Ember who simply looked down in shame. "But not of her full control, someone or something possibly an ally of Cyclonus I believe had messed with her head with dark magic." I stated so that everyone would hear me. "Do you have evidence to this, Cynder?" Setra asked skeptically.

"Terrador what color are Ember's eyes?" I asked him as everyone looked at me with confused expressions. "Her eye color is hazel. Why?" he replied. "If there is one thing good out of my past is that I learned that possession or influence with dark magic has one flaw. It changes the victims' eye color to the eye color of the culprit. While the 'incident' happened, I saw that her eyes turned violet. This is also confirmed when Ember apologized to me earlier and explained that it was like her mind was on a set path surrounded by a thick haze that wouldn't let her stop or change that 'path', so I have no doubt in my mind that dark magic is involved here." I explained before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Brella stated before the door opened, and Thundra walked in. "How is Spyro?" both me and Terrador asked her in unison. "He is fine but he will be asleep at least til late tomorrow or the day after. Other than that, he is in better condition than when he was yesterday which is very surprising with what he's been through. It's like that darkness was a sickness and, when it was removed, his body began recovering completely." Thundra replied as Terrador then turned towards me. "Cynder, was there something you wanted to tell us?" he asked as the room fell quiet. I then explained everything that had happened, but as I finished I noticed the expression on their faces.

"You say that he literally removed the darkness from his body and formed it into a dark gem." Terrador asked as he seemed to be somewhere else. I nodded as my mother, which I still have to get used to calling her that, stepped forward. "Terrador, there is only one kind of dragon that can do that, a crystal dragon that was gifted with the power of a cleanser. However, what doesn't add up is how is he still a dark dragon if he is a cleanser, and crystal dragons were wiped out when Malefor became the Dark Master. it just doesn't make any sense." she stated.

"Let's not dwell on the unknown for it will only confuse us even more. We should all retire for the night because it has been a long day for all of us." Boreas stated as his son stifled a yawn. I then yawned and stood up as everyone began to leave, but I was the last to leave the room. Suddenly I had the feeling I was being watched. I whipped around to see a dragon-shaped shadow on the wall with a set of Violet eyes. Its eyes gleamed like it had a huge smile on its 'face', and then in the blink of an eye it was gone leaving the shadows to form three words before they too disappeared, 'See you soon'. I felt shivers go down my spine as those three words were burned in the back of my head. I shook my head and then followed after the others.

 **Okay well won't have to worry about Dark Spyro anytime soon, or will we? Well Spyro's out of commission for now, and BTW Ember is not going to be like the original Ember when it comes to Spyro, she will from now on only seek to be friends with him, but it will take a while for her to get over the whole ordeal with 'Old violet eyes in her head' fiasco. This is Novatar signing off 'til next time. Please like, share, and review**


End file.
